The invention concerns a rotationally driveable cutting or milling tool comprising at least one tooth effective in the first rotational direction and at least one cutting tooth effective in the second rotational direction.
In a rotationally drivable milling tool of this kind disclosed in DE 41 15 095 A1 all of the cutting edges have the same spacing relative to the axis of rotation and this milling tool is designed such that it can be used in the same way in both rotational directions. With such a milling tool the task is to be solved to be able to select freely the cutting or rotational direction of the tool body without this requiring complex changes of the cutting tool or other manipulations, wherein in each cutting direction an excellent cutting result is to be obtained. In this way it is made possible that the chips are always discharged in the same direction wherein the milling tool depending on the machining sequence can perform milling work during infeed as well as return stroke without the quality of the machined surfaces suffering.
EP 0 050 173 B1 of the company MITSUBOSHI BELTING Ltd., which reference is dating back to the year 1980, discloses a method for cutting or milling grooves of ribbed belts. In this method a rotationally drivable cutting or milling tool is used that comprises on a common axis several adjacently arranged cutting or milling disks provided at their circumference with cutting edges that are effective in the rotational direction of milling the grooves.
A similar tool is disclosed in 0 642 886 A1 dating back to the year 1994 and also assigned to the company MITSUBOSHI BELTING Ltd.
When cutting or milling edges and/or grooves of drive belts or conveying belts, in particular when manufacturing V-belts, V-ribbed belts, ribbed belts, tooth belts, flat belts or the like that generally are comprised of a tough or elastic material, the formation of tiny flaps or tiny tabs is observed that must be removed by a subsequent machining step. This problem however is also observed generally in machining processes in which in general rubber or rubberlike materials are processed by cutting or milling.
It is an object of the invention to provide, with respect to the machine as well as with respect to the method, in the manufacture of in particular V-belts and V-ribbed belts and the like a simplification during cutting or milling of the belt edges or the belt grooves in particular with respect to the problem of the tiny tabs or tiny flaps that are formed during edge or groove milling.